This invention pertains to refractory gun mixes containing refractory aggregate and sodium silicate bond.
Gun mixes with various bonding systems are well-known, but the industry continues to seek mixes with better properties, for example lower rebound, a wider water range, and better adherence when gunned onto a hot furnace wall. Also, the conventional bonding systems, while adequate with older types of refractory grains, have been found not to be adequate to bond newer types of grains, for example prereacted magnesia-chrome grain, either sintered or fused. Specifically, it was found that although sodium silicate is a very common bond, it did not work well (e.g., there was excessive rebound) with a prereacted magnesia-chrome grain. It is to the solution of this problem of finding a better bond for a gun mix that the present invention is directed.